


Ghost image

by TinyCurlyFry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sometimes a Tv show is also Vr, Team Danganronpa repurposed the neo world project, Virtual Reality, the ships kind of take the backseat y'all can suffer with me, you KNOW I want that Saiouma content too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCurlyFry/pseuds/TinyCurlyFry
Summary: “What do you think is beyond?” Maki asks, coming from behind. She places a hand on the other side of the ladder to keep it steady.I laugh nervously, “There really is no way of knowing, is there?”Himiko’s feet shift. They crunch on broken glass. “But… it can’t be worse than staying here, right?”-------------------The killing game is over and the surviving players of Danganronpa V3 prepare themselves to enter the real world. At least, that's what they thought waited for them on the other side of the barrier.A.k.a Shuichi dissociates, the fic.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

The makeshift ladder made from what we could find around the destroyed school grounds is put in place. It's uneven and tied by what rope or vine we could find, but it's long enough to reach the shattered section of the dome. I press my weight against one of the rungs, eyes locked onto where the top part rested against the bottom edge of the broken glass. It seems to be holding at least. I suppose the glass was especially thick, hopefully it wouldn’t shatter any further as we climb.

“What do you think is beyond?” Maki asks, coming from behind. She places a hand on the other side of the ladder to keep it steady.

I laugh nervously, “There really is no way of knowing, is there?”

Himiko’s feet shift. They crunch on broken glass. “But… it can’t be worse than staying here, right?”

I turn around, trying my best to look reassuring. I try to ease Himiko’s fear despite the fact I felt the same cold fear creeping at my spine, “Yeah. Only way to move now is forward. We owe it to the others, to move forward.”

The other two give a determined nod.

I give one final, testing push against the ladder. Still no warning signs from the glass it rested on. “Alright, so… Who uhh- who wants to go first?”

There’s a brief moment of silence before, “I’ll go.” Maki says, and she takes a confident step onto the bottom rung.

“I’ll follow right behind you.” I say, “After you get to the top, I mean. We don’t want to put too much weight on the ladder.”

“Right.” She’s already climbing up.

I hold the bottom, just in case, waiting till she reached the top of the opening.

“Do you see anything?” I call up to her.

She doesn’t answer.

“Maki?”

She’s standing towards the top rung, hand on the broken glass to keep her steady, but carefully enough not to cut her hand. She’s gazing out of the dome, without much indication at all that she’d heard me. And then she takes a step forward.

"Maki!" Himiko and I shout in unison.

I can’t tell if the dome was so thick she could walk across the width of it, or if she’d jump down from the ledge, but suddenly she isn’t there anymore. Himiko gasps, “Nyeh? W-Where did she go? Shuichi?”

“I’m going to go look.” I declare, grabbing the sides of the ladder.

“W-Wait! Hold on, Shuichi! Are you sure it’s safe to go up? Maybe we should wait until there’s some sort of sign from Maki.”

I pause, thinking it over for just a moment, but shake my head. I look back down at Himiko, “We’re staying together. That’s more important now than it ever was before.”

Himiko swallows hard, “R-right. You’re right. I’ll- I’ll be right behind you then.”

I smile, “Thanks, Himiko.”

I push up towards the top of the ladder, taking a similar position Maki had. Feet on the ladder, a hand carefully on the edge of the large hole in the dome. At first, it’s a little too hard to see much of anything. But then a silhouette appears in the light as my eyes adjust. A door.

….A door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short, more of an intro than anything else but the next chapter will be posted soon as well!
> 
> Post-game V3 is something I think about CONSTANTLY and I was finally motivated to write something for it. Hope you guys enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

I pull my hat lower over my eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight that blinds me as I step through the door to the outside.

The bustling noise of people on the street soon meets me as well. My uncle’s apartment is closer to Hope’s Peak than the other students coming from the more residential areas of the city, so it isn’t long before I find myself waving politely to other students as they pass by. It’s not until a few blocks further that I hear my name called out. “Shuichi! Hey!!”

“Ah, Kaede! Good morning.”

She gives a warm smile and she draws up to my side, “How was your weekend? Did you get any new cases from your uncle? Anything that’ll finally get your name out there as a detective?!”

“Kaede, I’m not even a detective, I’m just an apprentice. I tell you this almost every week.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that, but come on! Doesn’t your uncle trust you to work on a bunch of cases yourself?”

“Well, yes but-”

“Then there’s not really a difference is there?”

I give a small smile, “I guess.”

Kaede made a face, “Jeez! You don’t have to guess, dummy! You know it’s the truth!”

I’m about to answer when another loud voice calls from behind us, “Yo! Kaede, Shuichi! How’s it going?”

We both turn to see Kaito jogging to catch up with us. Maki follows behind him, at her own pace. Kaede perks up, abandoning her previous pout immediately, “Kaito! Maki! Good morning!”

Kaito slings an arm around me and raises his fist, which I meet with my own, if a bit awkwardly. It really shouldn’t be that awkward of a gesture anymore, given the number of times we’ve done it. “Hey, bro.” Kaito grins.

“Hey Kaito.”

“You still down for a hike after school today? Maki and I found the perfect place to really give ourselves a workout. ‘S got a rewarding view at the top too.”

Maki gives a quiet smile, and nods in agreement.

“Yeah! I gave my uncle the heads up that I wouldn’t be home till late today. I can meet you guys at the gate.”

“Sweet! Man, I’m telling ya, there’s no better way to kick off this semester than a good long hike! It really gets you pumped to tackle whatever school could throw our way, you know?”

He turns to Kaede, “You sure you don’t want to join us? The more the merrier.”

Kaede laughs, “Sorry Kaito, as much as I’d love to tag along, I’ve gotta practice for my recital coming up.”

“Aww, you’re always practicing so hard for that thing. But no worries, I get it!” He reassures, “We’ll be sure to be there when the big day comes. You’re gonna sound great!”

She gives a bright smile, “You’re sweet as always, Kaito, thank you. I’ll be sure to play my very best for the three of you.”

I follow in step besides Maki as Kaito and Kaede start chatting enthusiastically, jumping from one topic to another. Soon enough the looming building of Hope’s Peak Academy casts its shadow over us as we pass through the large iron gates. 

A wave of dizziness comes over me as soon as I take a step into the… the courtyard. But.. something was wrong. This… wasn’t the courtyard... was it? Kaede and Kaito stop and look back at me in concern. “Hey, Shuichi, you good bro? You suddenly stopped, and you’re like… super pale.”

I look up and try to meet his eyes, but my blurry focus is drawn instead to the courtyard around us. No, This wasn’t the courtyard. At least, not how I remembered it. Why did it look so different? Where was the dojo? The shrine? The casino--

Wait, why would I think the school had all those things? That was ridiculous. Of course the school wouldn’t have a casino. It must have been a different school. Oh, that’s right, I suppose it was a different school, it was-

“Hey, pull yourself together, bro. How are you going to be able to pay attention in class all spaced out like that?” Kaito asked, pausing with his hand on our classroom’s door.

When had we-

Kaede giggled, “Did you forget to have a cup of coffee this morning or something? I bet you stayed up all night working on one of those cases, didn’t you?”

Did I? I suppose so. “Ah, yeah that must be it. I’m okay though.”

“I sure hope so!” Kaito says, “It’d be a real bummer if you felt too ill to go on the hike later.”

“No, no, I should be fine. I think whatever it was it’s already passed.”

“That’s good!”

Maki elbowed Kaito, “Don’t push yourself, Shuichi. If you’re not feeling well enough to go we can always do something else.”

“Ouch, Heey- But yeah! Maki’s right. Hiking can be on hold until tomorrow or something. Besides I!#a%’*)~ _Imrunninggoutottimee_ :@’!!(%$. We’ll figure something out.”

I nod and we move into the classroom. I go ahead and take a seat at my desk next to Kaito’s, who chooses to lean onto the desk itself. Maki’s seat is further back in the room, between Angie and Ryoma’s desk in the corner, but for the time being she hovers with the rest of our group. 

I jump as two hands slam suddenly against my desk, “Hey! Hey!! Shuichi!” Oh boy. “You’re back from your summer full of crime fighting!!! Did you go on any high speed chases?*^#n!- _doyoulovekillingthatmuch_ *#%())$-^%. Oh wait, I bet you went on a series of all-night stakeouts outside a home with an illegal operation hidden in his basement! Stop talking to your loser friends and tell me all the details!”

Augh, more of this. He’s worse than Kaede is. “Kokichi, I told you before, it’s not like that at all. Mostly infidelity cases, and -”

“-So that means there’s gotta be at least one that has more juicy drama than a shitty soap opera!”

“Kokichi, no.”

He pouts, “Aw, come on.%())$-^% _icantdiehere_ &?&^&*#!:#”

“Go mind your own damn business, Kokichi.” Kaito growls, “He’s not here to be your source of entertainment.”

Kokichi blinks up at him, “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Why you-!”

Maki steps between them, staring daggers at Kokichi, who has practically draped himself over my desk at this point. “Do you wanna die? I suggest you leave.”

Kaede clears her throat, “Hey now, let’s not-”

“ _Oooh, so scary_!”

She sighs, “Kokichi, seriously-”

He turns his head towards me, head resting comfortably in his hand, “Shuichi, are you really going to let them give me death threats like this? The case file for my death is going to end up in your uncle’s office!”

I take a deep breath, eyes shut tight, “Kokichi, please. I’ll share some of the closed cases with you some other time, okay? Promise.”

He hums, considering, “I suppose that’s acceptable. You’re mine later, detective.” He drawls, and sticks his tongue out at the others before scampering off to his own desk.

I sigh, relieved to have my desk, and personal space, back to myself.

“Fucking menace.” Kaito mumbles under his breath, “You really shouldn’t let him push you around like that, Shuichi.”

“At this point it feels more like damage control, making sure he doesn’t go any further to get attention. But ah- I don’t mind talking about working with my uncle. It’s… good work.”

Kaito frowns, seeming unconvinced, “I don’t know, man. I don’t think he deserves your time of day. Any of it.”

“Kaito…”

Kaede again interjects, “So anyways! Kaito you were talking about how you came across this new hiking spot?”

“Oh yeah! It’s just a half hour’s drive from the city! Real pretty forested area, and if we’re out late enough we may even be able to see the stars from the top of the hill! Maki and I were-”

My attention starts to slip away from the conversation after that, as I look around the classroom. There are a few other small groups talking amongst each other as we wait for the time to get closer to the start of homeroom. Kokichi gives an eager wave as my eyes move past him, I can’t stop myself from giving a small smile back. It’s only polite, really. Rantaro also sits at his desk, and his eyes almost immediately meet mine. He smiles. 

I try a few times to pay attention to what Kaede and Kaito are talking about, but each time I find my attention drifting. Sometimes I’m just staring at the two of them, other times, at others in the classroom. There are certain places in the classroom that seem… off. I’m not sure why. I'm not sure how. Luckily at this point homeroom is about to start, and eventually my classmates pull themselves away from their conversations, and the activity draws my attention back into focus. They each make their way around the classroom, moving to their seats to wait for the teacher to arrive. Now that I think about it, I… can’t remember who our homeroom teacher is…Wait. Which class are we again?

These felt like things I should know. I mean, they're simple facts that anyone would know like the back of their hand. Another wave of dizziness washes over me. My vision becomes blurry, coming and going in black splotches. Why? What’s wrong with me?


End file.
